A South Side Story
by I'mgleeklover
Summary: Riverdale, 1992. Lo único que Alice Smith quiere es acabar el instituto y salir de este sitio. Pero el chico malo del pueblo se cruzará en su camino y sus planes se verán trastocados con la historia de amor que van a vivir. (FP x Alice)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos/as! Aquí os traigo una nueva historia sobre la serie a la que estoy actualmente enganchada. RIVERDALE (me recuerda un poco a Scooby Doo, creo que por eso me gusta tanto). Bueno, esta historia no es sobre los protagonistas, sino sobre sus padres y los problemas que ellos tenían cuando eran adolescentes. La historia se va a centrar sobre todo en FP (el padre de Jughead) y Alice (la madre de Betty), porque desde el capítulo 10 no me los puedo sacar de la cabeza. Comienzo esta historia justo después del final de temporada para que la espera no se nos haga tan larga. Muchos besos, y ¡disfrutadla!**

 **Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada, tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

El sol salía por el horizonte bañando todo el parking de caravanas de un naranja brillante. En el último tráiler del camino que llevaba al bosque, Alice Smith terminaba el último ejercicio de química que ayer había mandado la señorita Young. En general solía hacer todos los deberes durante la hora del almuerzo ya que durante la tarde trabajaba en Pop's y cuando llegaba a casa estaba demasiado cansada.

Su padre la había dicho que dejase aquel trabajo que tanto la disgustaba, pero necesitaba el dinero si quería salir de allí e ir a la universidad a estudiar periodismo. Quería con todas sus ganas ir a Nueva York o a Chicago. La daba igual el destino siempre y cuando fuese lo más lejos de este lugar.

El South Side de Riverdale era el lugar donde ocurrían todas las desgracias del pueblo. Droga, asesinatos, robos… Por desgracia a ella la había tocado nacer en aquel lado de las vías del tren. Sus padres también se habían criado allí y eran gente honrada. Su padre, Walter Smith, era el mejor mecánico del pueblo. Hasta los Blossom, la familia fundadora y más rica del pueblo, acudían a él cuando sus lujosos coches tenían problemas. Su madre, Barbara, era ama de casa, como todas las mujeres en el South Side. La habían criado bien y la habían dado todo lo podían. En cambio, a pesar de que su familia era de las pocas familias decentes aquí, había otras a las que era mejor no acercarse. Un ejemplo claro de ello era la familia Jones, liderada por el patriarca Forsythe Pendleton "FP" Jones, su mujer Debra y su único hijo FP Jones II. FP Jones padre era el líder de la banda más peligrosa de Riverdale, las Serpientes del Sur. Esta banda se dedicaba básicamente a la droga y a mancharse las manos de sangre cada vez que podían. Alice sabía que su padre había pertenecido a la banda en su juventud, pero cortó lazos con ellos en cuanto su preciosa hija nació. No quería acabar bajo tierra antes de que su niña diese los primeros pasos. También sabía que él y FP habían sido muy buenos amigos y que a este no le había importado que Walter dejase la banda.

FP Jones padre trabajaba en la construcción codo con codo con Arthur Andrews, el padre de Fred Andrews, mejor amigo de FP hijo. Todos iban al instituto Riverdale con Mary Simmons, Hermione Diaz, Hal Cooper y Joe Keller, el hijo del sheriff. Alice se llevaba muy bien con Hermione. Trabajaban juntas en Pop's toda la semana y los fin de semana quedaban para ir a The Bijou, el pequeño cine de Riverdale donde proyectaban clásicos de los 70 como El Exorcista, que siempre la hacía temblar en la butaca. A veces Hermione se traía a Fred y ella se sentía incómoda, y a veces les envidiaba. Aunque con lo que tenía para elegir en su instituto, estaba mejor sin novio.

Cuando terminó el ejercicio, metió la carpeta y el libro en su mochila y salió de su habitación hacia el salón, donde sus padres estaban desayunando. Comió algo rápido y salió del tráiler con prisas hacia el instituto. Llegando al final del camino de grava, se encontró con la última persona a la que quería ver. FP Jones, con su pelo negro y mal peinado, esos ojos oscuro que penetran en el pensamiento más profundo, su chupa de cuero de las Serpientes que ella nunca admitiría que hacía que cada fibra de su cuerpo temblase y, como no, fumando un cigarrillo.

Al pasar por su lado, silbó y dijo "esa faldita me pone Allie". En respuesta, ella rodó los ojos y alzó su mano izquierda sacando el dedo corazón. Nunca lo admitiría, pero sentía algo por FP. Cada vez que lo veía, aparecían "mariposas" en su estómago.

Llegó al instituto con la hora justa y se sentó en sus pupitre al lado de Hermione. Las clases de por la mañana transcurrieron con normalidad, y a la hora del almuerzo, se sentó en una mesa de picnic con Hermione, Mary y Fred, y mientras estos charlaban de sus cosas, ella intentaba concentrarse en sus deberes.

"Por cierto Alice, esta tarde no puedo ir a trabajar" dijo Hermione a su amiga. "Han vuelto a ingresar a mi madre y Pop me ha dicho que sin problemas, que entre tú y él haríais la tarde". La madre de Hermione sufría de esquizofrenia desde siempre, y aunque las pastillas recetadas por el médico la venían bien, cada cierto tiempo sufría algún ataque.

"No te preocupes Hermione, lo importante es que tu madre se recupere" dijo Alice con una sonrisa a la vez que pensaba en lo dura que iba a ser esa tarde.

"Por cierto Alice, ¿sabes algo de FP?" preguntó Fred a la vez que se metía una patata en la boca.

"Esta mañana lo he visto fumando en el parking, pero no tenía pinta de que iba a venir hoy" dijo ella con indiferencia mientras continuaba con historia.

"Hola chicos" saludó Hal Cooper al grupo, "hola Alice". Esta le respondió moviendo la mano.

"Hola Hal" dijo Mary, "ven siéntate". Se echó hacia un lado para que cupiese en el banco.

"¿Qué tal van los entrenamientos Hal?" preguntó Hermione.

"Podrían ir mejor si aquí el torpe de Andrews no se hubiera lesionado" respondió Hal lanzándole el balón a Fred, que lo pilló al vuelo. La conversación continuó entre los cuatro, sin la intervención de Alice en ningún momento.

El timbre tocó y el grupo volvió a clases. A las cinco de la tarde, Alice ya estaba en Pop's con su uniforme puesto. Era viernes, lo que significaba el doble de trabajo. Los chicos salían del instituto y se dirigían a Pop's a tomarse un batido para después ir al Autocine a ver la película que proyectasen ese viernes. Creía recordar que ese día proyectaban El Golpe con Robert Redford y Paul Newman. A las doce menos cuarto, cuando solo quedaban quince minutos para que su turno acabase, FP Jones entró en el restaurante y se sentó en la barra.

Ella, con cara de cabreo le preguntó, "¿qué quieres FP?" Detestaba verlo por allí a esas horas porque sabía que por su culpa acabaría saliendo más tarde de lo normal.

"He venido a cenar cariño" dijo, cogiendo el menú y echándole un vistazo. Alice resopló y cogió su libreta.

"Un poco tarde para venir a cenar, ¿no?" dijo ella mirándole.

Encogiéndose de hombros él dijo "es a la hora a la que salgo del Autocine" y antes de que a ella le diera tiempo de decir algo, pidió "una hamburguesa con queso, un batido de vainilla y un trozo de tarta de cereza".

Ella lo apuntó todo y preguntó "¿algo más?" a lo que él contesto echando el cuerpo hacia delante en la barra "sí, un beso tuyo". Alice parpadeó dos veces con sorpresa y dijo "¿perdón?"

"Ya lo has oído nena, quiero que me des un beso" repitió con una sonrisa burlona. Esa sonrisa, pensó Alice. La odio y me encanta a la vez.

"Voy a pedirte tu comida" dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Allí, después de entregarle a Pop la hoja con el pedido, bebió de un trago un baso lleno de agua. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?, pensó.

Cuando la comida estuvo preparada, ella ya estaba cambiada. Le sirvió la comida a FP y le dijo "que aproveche" antes de salir de allí. Justo cuando pasaba por la esquina de Pop's, dos manos la cogieron de la cintura y la llevaron hacia la parte trasera del local. FP la puso contra la pared y capturó sus labios con pasión. Alice tardó en reaccionar. Al principio estaba confusa, pero poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizó el beso. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando se separaron. FP mostró esa sonrisa burlona una vez más y dijo "no ha estado nada mal Allie". Alice se apartó de él y le abofeteó en la cara. "No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más" dijo y se fue corriendo. FP se quedó allí, mirándola y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Alice llegó a su casa se metió en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Tardó un buen rato en dormirse. Pensó en el beso que había compartido con FP, tan apasionado y a la vez tan dulce. Era muy buen besador, y quería volver a probar sus labios otra vez. Pero no podía hacerse la fácil. No con él.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos/as! Os traigo otro nuevo capítulo porque estoy muy inspirada** **últimamente. Disfrutad leyéndolo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.**

 **Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada, tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

El sábado por la mañana se levantó temprano para ayudar a su madre a limpiar el tráiler. Su padre ya se había ido a trabajar y volvería a la hora de comer. Una vez hubieron terminado, Alice se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada a leer un libro, pero al cabo de un rato notó cómo una sombra se cernía sobre ella. Levantó la vista y vio a FP con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

"¿Qué haces nena?" preguntó mirando el libro. Ella como respuesta levantó el libro y le enseñó la portada, _A sangre fría_ de Truman Capote. "Muy propio para este barrio" comentó él sonriendo.

Ella, levantando las cejas, dijo "¿lo conoces?"

"Es de los pocos libros que me he leído" respondió él, y sin permiso, se sentó a su lado. "Por cierto, el beso de ayer…" dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, "podemos volver a repetirlo cuando quieras". Esa voz sensual, pensó Alice mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ella, sin levantar la vista de las páginas, dijo "por desgracia para ti, va a ser el único que recibas de mi parte", y cerró el libro con brusquedad.

Cuando hizo amago de levantarse, FP la cogió de la cadera y la sentó en sus piernas. "Vamos Allie, no puedes negar que entre nosotros no hay nada" la dijo, "tu me atraes como un imán, y sé que yo a ti también porque puedo verlo en tus ojos" dijo, mirando sus ojos azules fijamente. _Me encantan esos ojazos_ , pensó Alice, _pero no puedo dejarle que me vea débil ante su presencia_.

"Vaya FP" dijo ella con voz inocente, "me conoces tan bien". Pasó su dedo índice por sus labios y, cuando se acercaron, casi rozándose, ella le golpeó con el libro en la cabeza. Aprovechó el momento para salir de sus piernas y, antes de meterse en casa, le dijo, "como vuelvas a acercarte a mi FP, te lanzaré una piedra a la cabeza".

FP comenzó a reírse mientras se masajeaba la zona donde le había golpeado con el libro y, antes de marcharse, se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y gritó, "nena, lo nuestro es inevitable".

Dentro de la habitación, Alice sonreía mientras escuchaba lo que FP gritaba. Se tumbó en la cama pensando _Y que lo digas_.

El lunes por la mañana, Alice llegó al instituto y se encontró con Hermione en su taquilla. "¿Qué tal el fin de semana?" preguntó a la morena.

"Normal. El sábado estuve todo el día en el hospital y ayer, después de terminar todos los deberes, Fred me llevó al río", dijo Hermione, "¿tú?" preguntó a la rubia.

"Nada fuera de lo normal" dijo Alice. Mientras las chicas guardaban sus libros en la taquilla, Fred, FP y algunos chicos más pasaron por su lado. FP miró a Alice sonriendo y la guiñó un ojo, mientras todo a su alrededor parecía ir a cámara lenta, como en las películas. Una vez hubieron pasado de largo, Hermione miró a su amiga y la preguntó "¿FP acaba de guiñarte un ojo?"

Alice, saliendo de sus pensamientos, respondió con el ceño fruncido "qué va". El timbre sonó y ambas chicas se dirigieron a su primera clase.

A la hora del almuerzo, Hermione y Alice estaban sentadas en la cafetería cuando Fred y FP se sentaron con ellas. Fred saludó a Hermione con un beso en los labios y FP le susurró a Alice "si quieres un beso también, sólo pídemelo". Ella rodó los ojos y continuó comiendo.

"He pensado que, como hoy no trabajáis en Pop's, podríamos ir los cuatro a The Bijou" propuso Fred, "creo que proyectan _Gremlins_ ".

"Me parece genial tío" estuvo de acuerdo FP. "¿Qué dices Alice?" la preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo, "bueno". Al menos si iban los cuatro no se sentiría tan incómoda. Eso sí, procuraría sentarse lo más lejos de FP.

Cuando salieron de clase, Alice fue a casa de Hermione para terminar los deberes y después ir directamente al cine. A las siete, llegaron allí y se encontraron con los chicos, compraron las entradas y entraron. Fred y Hermione se sentaron juntos en el centro y Alice y FP se sentaron cada uno al lado de su mejor amigo, cosa que Alice le gustó pero a FP no tanto.

Cuando la película estaba a punto de acabar, Alice se levantó para ir al baño y FP la siguió. Fred y Hermione estaban tan concentrados en comerse los labios del otro que no se dieron ni cuenta. Alice entró en el baño de mujeres mientras FP la esperaba fuera. Cuando la rubia salió, FP la cogió de la manga de la chaqueta y la llevó a un pequeño pasillo, apartado de las miradas indiscretas, que llevaba hasta una puerta roja donde ponía un cartel de Sólo empleados.

"FP, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó Alice en un susurro.

"Vamos Alice, deja de hacerte la dura conmigo" dijo el chico moreno pegándola contra la pared, "ya no lo aguanto más ¿vale? Me gustas mucho y se que yo a ti también" continuó, "y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer para conseguir que…" FP no pudo terminar la frase porque Alice tiró de su chupa y capturó sus labios con la misma pasión con la que él lo había hecho la noche del viernes en Pop's. FP la cogió de la cadera acercándola más hacia él y Alice pasó su mano derecha por su pelo largo mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por su cintura. Sus lenguas se tocaron y Alice juró haber sentido electricidad. Continuaron así durante un largo rato hasta que uno de los empleados del cine les interrumpió carraspeando. Se separaron y sintieron cómo el calor comenzaba a subir por sus caras. Cuando salieron del pasillo, la gente comenzaba a salir de la sala. La película había terminado. Se encontraron con Hermione y Fred en la puerta.

"¿Dónde os habíais metido?" preguntó Fred, "os habéis perdido el final".

"Y vosotros todo la película" dijo FP con una sonrisa cogiendo a su amigo por los hombros.

Se despidieron en la puerta y cada uno se fue en coche a su casa. Menos Alice, a la que llevó FP en su camioneta.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué ha significado ese beso Allie?" preguntó FP.

"Sinceramente, no lo sé" dijo Alice suspirando.

"Oye, lo que he dicho antes era cierto" dijo mirándola, "me gustas Alice. No sé cuándo empezó este sentimiento, pero es real" dijo, "y, si tú quieres, me encantaría poder intentarlo contigo".

"FP, tú también me gustas, y mucho" confesó Alice, "pero sé que si empezamos a salir, todo mis planes se verán chafados" dijo, "y necesito desesperadamente salir de este sitio". "Además, la reputación que he estado construyendo en el instituto, se desmoronará"

"Vale, hagamos un trato" propuso FP, "dentro del instituto seguimos siendo los mismos de antes, nos insultamos, nos ignoramos, etc., pero fuera, lo intentamos" dijo, "además, por ti, intentaré asistir todos los días a clase y sacar mejores notas".

Alice la miró con las cejas levantadas. "¿Harías eso sólo con tal de salir conmigo?" preguntó. Él, mirándola seriamente, contestó "Alice, yo por ti haría cualquier cosa". Ella, que no pudo evitar sentirse más atraída aún por él en ese momento, se inclinó y le besó. "De acuerdo, trato hecho" dijo, y le dio otro beso. "Me encanta esta forma de cerrar tratos" dijo él con una sonrisa.

No estaba cien por cien segura de si ese trato acabaría bien o mal, pero de lo que estaba al ciento veinte por cien segura era de que no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos por FP. Hay que vivir el aquí y el ahora, habría dicho su padre, y lo que venga mañana, ya se verá.

 **Comentarios por favor, por favor. No me importa el idioma, de verdad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capítulo está un poco subido de tono, estáis advertidos. ¡Disfrutad leyéndolo!**

 **Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada, tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

La mano de FP se posó suavemente en la cintura desnuda de Alice mientras ella le pasaba ambas manos por su pecho desnudo. Los besos eran frenéticos y FP notaba cómo su erección se hacía cada vez más dura entre sus pantalones. Estaban en la habitación de FP, un lugar oscuro que olía a tabaco, y eso a Alice le excitaba. FP estaba a punto de desabrocharla el sujetador cuando un golpe en la puerta del trailer hizo que rápidamente se separaran.

"¡Mierda!" susurró FP, "corre, métete en el armario". Alice cogió su camiseta y su bolso e hizo lo que le dijo. El armario era demasiado pequeño y si hacía cualquier movimiento, tiraría la ropa. FP se tumbó rápidamente en la cama y cogió una revista. Su padre entró de golpe en la habitación sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta. FP Jones padre llegaba ebrio, como todas las noches, y eso no sorprendió a su hijo.

"¡Qué coño haces!" le gritó a su hijo, "te he dicho un millón de veces que no quiero que te masturbes en la cama, que luego lo pones todo perdido y tu madre se queja cuando lava las sábanas" le dijo. FP hijo se puso rojo como un tomate. Alice, que lo escuchaba todo desde el armario, se imaginó la cara que tenía que estar poniendo su novio. "Mañana levántame a las seis, no quiero llegar tarde a trabajar" le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

"Da igual que te levante a esa hora, llegarás tarde de todas formas" susurró FP levantándose de la cama. Acercó la oreja a la puerta y cuando escuchó cómo su padre cerraba la puerta de su propia habitación, abrió el armario y Alice salió de él.

"Creo que es hora de que me vaya FP" dijo Alice poniéndose la camiseta y los pantalones, "les he dicho a mis padres que me quedaría una hora más en Pop's para ayudar a limpiar, y si no llego a casa a las once, llamarán allí y me pillarán".

FP se pasó la mano por la cara y el pelo. El capullo de su padre le había jodido la noche con su chica. "Bueno, pero el sábado nos vemos, ¿no?" preguntó esperanzado.

"Por supuesto" dijo Alice besándole en la mejilla. Se acercó a la ventana y FP la ayudó a salir a través de ella. Alice saltó con una gran agilidad (adquirida en sus entrenamientos con las Vixens) y FP la observó desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando ya no la divisaba, cerró la ventana y se tumbó en la cama, terminando lo que había dejado a medias con Alice.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana Alice se levantó más tarde que de costumbre para ahorrar fuerzas para la fiesta de esa noche. Hiram Lodge, el nuevo "chico rico" del pueblo, había montado una fiesta para todos los adolescentes en su casa. Y claramente Alice Smith no se perdía una fiesta. La acompañaría FP, cosa que a él no le hacía mucha gracia. Juntarse con personas con demasiado dinero era algo que FP detestaba, aunque en el fondo Alice sabía que era porque les tenía envidia. Sí, la salud es lo más importante, pero con un poco de dinero siempre se vive mejor.

Salió de su habitación para encontrarse con su padre cara a cara. "Oh, lo siento cariño, iba a ir a despertarte" dijo Walter sonriendo, "es un poco más tarde de lo normal".

"Sí papá, lo sé" dijo Alice siguiéndole a la cocina, "es que estoy reservando fuerzas para esta noche".

"Por lo de la fiesta, ¿no?" preguntó su madre mientras la servía una ración de huevos revueltos, "¿va a ir alguien que conozcamos?"

Alice, sin mirar directamente a su madre, contestó, "Mary y Hermione estarán allí".

"¿Y de chicos?" preguntó su padre sirviéndose unas lonchas de bacon.

"Los de siempre, ya sabes, Fred Andrews y FP" respondió, aun sin levantar la vista.

"Pues con ese chico, Jones, seguro que la fiesta no acaba demasiado bien" dijo Walter con una mueca, "si empieza a crear problemas, coge a tus amigas y vete, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo señalando a su hija con el tenedor, "no quiero que te involucren con esa Serpiente".

"Tú fuiste una serpiente" dijo Alice mirándole.

Walter asintió lentamente con la cabeza y dijo "y doy gracias por haber reaccionado a tiempo y salido de esa banda antes de que me hubiese engullido para siempre".

El desayuno continuó sin problemas. Una vez terminado, Alice ayudó a su madre a recoger mientras su padre se preparaba para trabajar. Se despidió de ellas con un beso y se fue. Cuando los platos estaban fregados y la cocina limpia, Alice se encerró en su habitación para terminar los deberes.

* * *

Estaba terminando Biología cuando su madre llamó a la puerta con suavidad. Alice la invitó a entrar y Barbara se sentó en la cama al lado de su hija.

"Cariño, tenemos que hablar sobre algo" dijo Barbara jugando con un hilo de la colcha. A Alice le entró el pánico. La última vez que su madre había sido tan seria con ella fue para decirla que su abuelo tenía cáncer. Murió tres meses después.

"¿Qué pasa mamá?" preguntó Alice alarmada.

Barbara levantó la vista hacia su hija y sonrió, "tranquila cariño, no es nada malo" la dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. "Es sobre esa secreta relación que estás manteniendo con Forsythe Jones".

Alice no podía creerlo. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó atónita.

"Alice, soy tu madre, lo sé todo" la miró seriamente antes de empezar a reírse. "Ayer te vi saltar de su ventana mientras recogía la mesa". El trailer de los Jones no se veía desde su casa, solo la parte trasera, que da la casualidad de que es donde está la ventana de FP. "¿Estáis tomando precauciones?" preguntó su madre cogiéndola de la mano.

"¡Mamá!" gritó Alice poniéndose colorada. "Todavía no hemos hecho nada" dijo avergonzada.

"Bueno, pero si lo hacéis, procura tomar precauciones hija" dijo ella, "estás construyendo un futuro maravilloso, y no quiero que lo eches todo a perder por un chico, por muy enamorada que estés" dijo Barbara.

Alice asintió y Barbara la preguntó "¿cuánto tiempo lleváis así, quedando a escondidas?"

"Casi un mes" respondió Alice. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta mamá?" Barbara asintió. "¿Cómo supiste que papá era el único?"

Barbara se quedó pensando un rato, "bueno, antes de tu padre hubo otro chico" respondió mirando a su hija, "pertenecía a las Serpientes y un día lo encontraron muerto en las vías del tren" dijo, mientras se le humedecían los ojos, "lo pasé muy mal durante un tiempo, pero luego conocí a tu padre, que era completamente diferente a todas las Serpientes que había conocido, y me enamoré de él" dijo con un suspiro y una sonrisa triste.

Alice nunca había oído esa historia y la conmocionó saber que su madre había sufrido tanto en su juventud por amor. "Vaya mamá, lo siento mucho" dijo, dándole un apretón a su madre en la mano. Barbara la sonrió y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Yo solo quiero pedirte una cosa Alice" dijo la mujer mirando a su hija, "disfruta de tu juventud, vive y se feliz, enamórate, pero nunca te ates a un chico y lo más importante" la miró con seriedad, "haz todo lo posible por salir de este lugar".

Alice se la quedó mirando. Nunca se hubiera imaginado un consejo así. Ella quería salir de allí. Lo que no sabía es que su madre también quería que se fuera, que viviese y conociese mundo. Alice asintió y su madre la besó en la frente.

"Voy a ir preparando la comida" la dijo, "cuando termines de estudiar ven a ayudarme". Alice asintió.

Dejó el libro de Biología a un lado y se tumbó en la cama. Deseaba dejar este lugar, pero desde que ella y FP habían empezado a salir, se había imaginado un futuro con él. Él la había prometido que estudiaría más por ella y, quien sabe, a lo mejor iba a la universidad. A lo mejor podrían conseguir un buen trabajo y vivir en Riverdale, formar una familia.

Pero sólo tenían diecisiete años y esos eran solo sueños.

* * *

FP miró su reloj. Las siete y diez pasadas. Alice llegaba tarde, otra vez. Estaba acabándose el cigarro cuando la vio aparecer por el camino de piedra. Llevaba una falda de color granate, una jersey negro a juego con las botas y el pelo suelto. Estaba guapísima.

"¿Por qué has tardado tanto?" la preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

"Estaba maquillándome" respondió Alice cogiendo el casco que FP la ofrecía.

"No entiendo por qué las mujeres os maquilláis tanto cuando la mayoría estáis más guapas sin él" dijo FP ayudándola a subir en la moto, "sobretodo tú, nena".

Alice sonrió. "¿Vas a llevar esa chaqueta a la fiesta?" le preguntó mientras FP arrancaba la moto.

"Nena, soy una Serpiente y no me avergüenzo de ello" dijo FP, "además, es mi seña de identidad".

"Pensé que tu seña de identidad eran los cigarrillos" dijo ella, abrazando su pecho.

"Eso también" dijo él con una sonrisa arrancando la moto y saliendo del parking de caravanas.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la enorme casa, la fiesta prácticamente acababa de comenzar. La gente no bailaba, solo bebía y charlaba. FP y Alice se hicieron paso entre algunos invitados hasta llegar a Fred Andrews y Mary Simmons. Fred y FP se dieron un abrazo a modo de saludo y se fueron a la cocina a por una bebida. Allí, mientras FP servía cerveza en dos vasos de plástico, le preguntó a Fred, "oye, ¿y Hermione?"

Fred miró su bebida un segundo y contestó, "ayer discutimos y no me habla". FP lo miró con las cejas levantadas. "Y la última vez que la he visto estaba con Hiram Lodge coqueteando en la escalera", dijo a la vez que FP rodaba los ojos.

"Te lo dije, es una puta" le dijo FP riendo y rodeando con el brazo los hombros de su amigo. "¿Y por qué habéis discutido?"

"Por el gilipollas que ha montado esta fiesta" dijo Fred entre dientes.

Llegaron al salón, donde Mary y Alice se reían de algo. FP le dio uno de los vasos a Alice y esta le dio las gracias.

Los cuatro se pusieron a hablar cuando Hiram entró en el salón con Hermione cogida de su brazo y gritó "¡¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?!", a lo que todos contestaron con un fuerte grito de afirmación. FP y Fred rodaron los ojos mientras bebían de su cerveza. FP estaba allí sólo por la bebida y Fred... Bueno, no tenía ni idea de por qué había ido. Sólo sabía que Mary había sido la que lo había convencido.

Después de unas cuantas compas, Alice convenció a FP de bailar con ella. FP y ella bailaban muy pegados, cosa que todo el mundo notó. La gente sabía que eran vecinos de toda la vida, pero siempre se les veía discutiendo. Fred y Mary charlaban animadamente. Mary era una buena chica, responsable, inteligente y reservada. Nunca había tenido una relación estable con ningún chico porque a todos les daba miedo su padre, un abogado serio que nunca perdía un caso. Y a Fred le gustaba, pero también estaba enamorado de Hermione, que no le había hecho caso en toda la tarde.

Cuando la canción terminó, Hiram se acercó a Alice y FP con su grupo de amigos, en los que estaba incluido Hal Cooper.

"No sabía que había invitado a una Serpiente a mi fiesta" dijo Hiram elevando la voz y mirando de arriba a abajo a FP. La música dejó de sonar y todo el mundo hizo un círculo al rededor de los chicos. Fred y Mary se abrieron paso entre la gente para ver lo que ocurría.

"No había ninguna exclusión en la invitación" dijo FP con voz grave. Sabía que Hiram quería pelea. Estas cosas las olía.

"Suponía que ningún tipo de escoria se atrevería a venir" dijo Hiram, y sus amigos se rieron.

FP se adelantó un paso hacia él, pero Alice le cogió de la manga. "No merece la pena" le susurró al oído.

"Vaya, vaya" dijo Hiram mirando a la chica, "pero si es la buena de Alice Smith protegiendo a... Esto" dijo Hiram señalando de arriba a abajo a FP. "Todos sabemos de dónde vienes guapa, pero nunca nos imaginamos que podrías llegar a ser la putilla de un Serpiente" dijo, y era lo único que faltaba para hacer saltar a FP. Cogió a Hiram de su camisa recién planchada y le pegó un puñetazo. Hiram perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero sus amigos lo sujetaron y le devolvió el puñetazo a FP. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Fred y FP estaban peleándose con Hiram y su cuadrilla.

Estuvieron dándose golpes hasta que les separaron y les llevaron a diferentes habitaciones. Mary se llevó a Fred a la cocina y Alice a FP a uno de los baños.

Con cuidado, Alice le limpió la cara y le curó las heridas, con alguna que otra queja de FP. Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el baño hasta que Alice habló.

"No tenías por qué pegarte con él" dijo.

"Te llamó puta" dijo FP con voz grave, "se merecía un puñetazo".

"Estaba borracho FP, y con ganas de pelea" dijo Alice con un suspiró, "te estaba provocando para que entrases al juego".

"Lo sé" dijo agachando la cabeza, "pero no voy a permitir que nadie te llame eso".

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Alice a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos verdes que lo hacían derretirse. Alice puso sus manos en su cara y lo besó. FP profundizó el beso y la cogió de las caderas, acercándola a él. Alice se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas y le cogió del pelo, tirando suavemente de él, sabiendo que eso lo excitaba. FP rompió el beso para coger aire. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

"Te quiero" dijo FP expresando en voz alta lo que sentía desde hacía tiempo. Alice, que no se lo esperaba, se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero sonrió y dijo "yo también te quiero".

Volvieron a besarse. FP hizo un recorrido de pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello de Alice mientras ella gemía por el roce de sus labios. Las manos de FP subieron lentamente por los muslos de Alice mientras ella le quitaba la chaqueta de cuero y la camiseta. Rápidamente, FP hizo lo mismo con su jersey. Sus ropa cayó al suelo frío del baño mientras Alice notaba la erección de su novio en los pantalones. Estaba preparada. Llevaba preparada desde que FP la besó detrás de Pop's. Era una chica responsable. Nunca lo haría si no estuviese preparada, pero lo estaba.

FP la desabrochó el sujetador y lo tiró a un lado. Observó por un momento sus hermosos pechos. ¡Dios! Había soñado con ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le agarró el pecho derecho y comenzó a masajearlo. Alice soltó un gemido demasiado ruidoso. Dio gracias a que fuera la música estaba a todo volumen y nadie podía oírlos. Después de un rato, Alice le desabrochó la bragueta y sacó su erección, acariciándola suavemente. Notó cómo las piernas de FP temblaron un poco cuando comenzó con el movimiento. FP la desabrochó la falda y ella se levantó para quitársela mientras él se bajaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Volvió a sentarse a horcajadas encima de él y volvió a acariciarle la erección.

"¿Estás segura Alice?" preguntó FP separándose un poco de ella, "no quiero hacer nada si tú no quieres".

Alice lo hizo callar con un beso y le dijo "quiero esto, y lo quiero ahora". FP la levantó y la sentó en el lavabo, se agachó y cogió la cartera de su chaqueta. De dentro sacó un condón. Lo abrió con cuidado y se lo puso mientras Alice lo observaba. Estaba nervioso. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si la primera con la persona a la que amaba. FP se introdujo con cuidado, no quería hacerla daño, y notó una pequeña barrera. Se adentró un poco más y esa barrera se rompió, provocando un pequeño grito de Alice que vino seguido de un gemido de placer. FP aceleró un poco más, besando el cuello de Alice. Poco a poco Alice se fue acostumbrando a esa extraña sensación y empezó a disfrutar. FP aceleró un poco más y Alice le cogió el ritmo. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo y se quedaron abrazados durante un rato.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó FP quitándola los pelos de la cara.

Alice asintió y sonrió. "Nunca he estado mejor" dijo. Volvió a besarle en los labios con la misma pasión. Nunca se cansaría de besarle.

"Creo que deberíamos volver" dijo FP cuando se separaron, "Fred se estará preguntando dónde estamos".

Ambos se separaron y se vistieron. Salieron de nuevo a la fiesta, donde Fred y Mary les esperaban en la puerta principal. "Deberíamos irnos antes de que Hiram baje y nos vea todavía por aquí" dijo Fred. Los tres asintieron y salieron de la enorme casa.

Alice se montó con FP en la moto y Mary en el coche de Fred.

Aquella fue la primera noche que Alice durmió con una sonrisa en la cara en mucho tiempo.

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado antes, de verdad. Por favor, ¡dejad comentarios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Dios! ¡Me ha encantado el capítulo 8! Necesito más momentos así entre FP y Alice. Ojalá a lo largo de la temporada conozcamos más sobre su pasado porque me tiene súper intrigada.**

 **Otro capítulo más. Aviso que este también está subido de tono. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

 **Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada, tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

Las semanas transcurrieron con normalidad. FP y Alice se veían todos los días. Se acostaban, se enrollaban, hablaban y se insultaban. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más tiempo pasaba Alice en el Wythe Wyrm, lo que a FP no le gustaba nada. Las Serpientes la adoraban y FP sabía que intentarían convencerla para formar parte de ese mundo.

Una tarde, mientras FP jugaba al billar con un chico al que llamaban Tall Boy y otros, Alice charlaba animadamente en la barra con Byrdie, una chica unos años mayor que ella.

"Dime, chica Smith, ¿has pensado en ponerte la chaqueta?" preguntó Byrdie mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza. Alice miró a FP, que se reía de algo que habían contado los chicos. Se había acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo en este bar, e incluso la gustaban esas personas, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho su padre. Eran como una gran familia que nunca te da la espalda.

"Debo admitir que se me ha pasado por la cabeza" respondió Alice sonriendo.

"¿Sabes qué prueba tienes que pasar para que te admitan, verdad?" preguntó Byrdie acercándose a ella. Alice asintió. Lo había visto hacía unas semanas. Una chica llamada Penny Peabody había tenido que hacer el "baile de la serpiente" para poder entrar, es decir, bailar en una barra delante de todo el mundo. Dependiendo de si el baile gustaba o no, entrabas en la banda o te quedabas fuera. La verdad es que la chica lo hizo muy bien y FP Jones padre no dudó en colgarle la chaqueta.

"¿Y serás capaz?" preguntó Byrdie sonriendo con burla.

Alice la miró fijamente y dijo "guapa, se bailar mejor que todas las mujeres que están aquí presentes". Byrdie enseñó las palmas de la mano y se rió. Siguieron charlando un rato más hasta que oyó cómo una voz masculina la llamaba. Se giró y vio cómo Tall Boy hacía gestos para que se acercara a la mesa de billar.

Cuando llegó a su lado, este la preguntó "¿quieres jugar?" ofreciéndola un palo. Alice no se lo pensó dos veces, se quitó su chaqueta y cogió el palo. Otro de los chicos había colocado las bolas y Alice se disponía a golpear la blanca cuando Tall Boy la interrumpió.

"Vamos a hacerlo más interesante" dijo, "apostemos".

Alice lo miró de arriba a abajo. Tall Boy no era un chico guapo, de hecho, era bastante feo. Tenía cara de caballo, el pelo castaño claro y largo y los ojos verdes. "Adelante" contestó Alice, "si gano yo, pagarás una ronda de copas para todos durante una semana". Los chicos a su alrededor se rieron.

Tall Boy asintió riendo, "hecho. Pero si gano yo, te unirás a las Serpientes". Hubo un momento de silencio entre los que estaban alrededor de la mesa.

FP se acercó a su amigo y le dijo "no". Tall Boy lo miró y le dijo "no estoy apostando contigo FP". Volvió a mirar a Alice y la preguntó "¿entonces qué? ¿Aceptas?"

Alice miró a su novio, que negaba con la cabeza, y después a Tall Boy. "Acepto" respondió, estrechándole la mano. La partida comenzó con Alice ganando, pero cuando solo la quedaban dos bolas por meter, Tall Boy la alcanzó y acabó ganándola. Todos parecían alegrarse. Todos menos FP, que salió del bar con Alice siguiéndole los pasos.

Cuando estaban fuera, Alice gritó su nombre y se paró en seco.

"Es una apuesta estúpida" dijo girándose, "convenceré a Tall Boy de que la anule".

Alice cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y preguntó "¿qué pasa si yo no quiero que se anule?"

FP la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Alice, no voy a dejar que entres en las Serpientes" dijo, "es una locura, te arruinarán la vida".

Alice negó con la cabeza. "Quiero hacerlo FP" dijo, "por una vez en mi vida me siento parte real de algo". FP la miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo. "Fuera de aquí siempre finjo ser otra persona, pero aquí, con ellos, puedo ser realmente yo". Lo cogió de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia ella. "Entiéndelo".

"Alice" dijo mirándola a los ojos, "este mundo no te conviene". Hubo un silencio. "Pueden hacerte mucho daño".

"Quiero hacerlo FP" dijo convencida. FP asintió apretando la mandíbula y se dio la vuelta, caminando calle arriba.

* * *

Alice y él no habían hablado desde entonces. El viernes por la noche, cuando el bar estaba más lleno, Alice subió al escenario vestida con un body de encaje negro y mostró a todos el "baile de la serpiente" más sensual que jamás habían visto. Al finalizar, FP Jones padre la puso la chaqueta de las Serpientes y la dio la bienvenida a la banda. Mientras el público vitoreaba con entusiasmo, Alice localizó a FP, que la miraba te forma triste. Bajó del escenario y se dirigió a la barra.

"Enhorabuena preciosa" dijo Hog Eye, un chico delgado y moreno que hacía siempre de barman y que se llevaba muy bien con Alice, sonriendo "un tequila, invita la casa". La sirvió el líquido en un pequeño vaso y ella se lo bebió de un trago. Pidió otro e hizo lo mismo.

Tall Boy se acercó a ella y la dijo sonriendo "sabía que lo conseguirías". Pidió una cerveza y bebió un trago, "ese baile va a quedar en el recuerdo de todos los que estamos hoy aquí".

Alice sonrió y dijo "gracias". Bebió otro trago de tequila y preguntó "¿sabes dónde está FP?" Tall Boy señaló hacia un duo que estaba charlando en una esquina del bar. FP y otro serpiente. "Pero antes de ir a celebrarlo con tu chico, tienes que ir a hacerte el tradicional tatuaje" dijo Tall Boy. "Te acompaño".

Llegaron a la parte trasera del bar, donde Fogarty, el joven tatuador de la banda, estaba esperándola. "Enhorabuena chica Smith" fue lo primero que dijo cuando entraron. "Dime, ¿dónde vas a quererlo?" preguntó cuando Tall Boy los dejó solos en aquella minúscula habitación.

Alice lo tenía muy claro. "En la cadera" respondió. Cuando Fogarty terminó, Alice quedó aliviada. No pensaba que iba a doler tanto.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró cara a cara con FP. "¿Por qué coño lo has hecho?" preguntó enfadado. La cogió del brazo y la sacó del bar por la puerta trasera. "Lo único que te he pedido desde que nos conocemos, Alice, ha sido que no te unieses a esta banda" dijo levantando la voz, "pero como todo en esta vida te ha entrado por un oído y te ha salido por el otro".

Alice estaba empezando a mosquearse. No la gustaba que la dijeran qué tenía que hacer y mucho menos que la gritasen. "No pienso consentir que me grites Forsythe" dijo Alice, gritando. "Además, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a decidir dónde quiero estar" dijo, apuntando con el dedo a su novio, "y si quiero formar parte de este mundo, tú no eres quién para impedírmelo". Hubo un silencio que fue interrumpido por Tall Boy saliendo del bar.

"Aquí estás" dijo riendo, "toma". La entregó la chaqueta de cuero con el logo de las Serpiente a su espalda. Alice cogió la chaqueta de forma brusca y se la puso. "Ya os dejo para que sigáis discutiendo..." dijo, volviendo a entrar en el bar.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese volver a empezar la discusión, Alice se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el camping. Entró en su casa, vacía. Sus padres se habían ido el fin de semana a visitar a las tías de su madre. Se metió en su habitación y se miró en el espejo. La chaqueta la sentaba muy bien. Sonrió, pero no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas. No entendía por qué FP estaba tan molesto. Esta vida le encantaba. Siempre presumía de ser una Serpiente, a pesar de tener muy mala reputación en el pueblo.

Al rato, golpearon la puerta, y se imaginó quién era.

Cuando abrió, se encontró cara a cara con su novio. "Lo siento" dijo, agachando la cabeza. "He sido un capullo integral por haberme comportado así". Alice lo invitó a entrar. En el salón, FP se quitó su propia chaqueta y la lanzó al sofá. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a Alice, esta lo agarró del cuello y lo besó. "Te perdono" dijo cuando se separaron, "pero no vuelvas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer". FP sonrió. Era la única mujer que conocía que no tenía pelos en la lengua, y por eso estaba tan enamorado de ella.

Pidieron una pizza para cenar y estuvieron charlando animadamente. Su relación consistía básicamente en eso. Discutían hasta casi matarse y rápidamente lo arreglaban. Después de cenar, Alice le dijo que se relajara en su habitación mientras ella recogía los restos de la cena. FP sólo había estado en su habitación un par de veces y, a pesar de ser una habitación bastante normal, se sentía incómodo rodeado de cosas tan femeninas. Se tumbó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos. Se inclinó hacia su mesa de noche y cogió una foto de ella con Mary cuando entraron al instituto. Esto le recordó que tenía que hablar con Fred sobre la extraña relación que mantenía con la chica.

Cuando volvió a tumbarse en la cama, Alice estaba en la puerta, desnuda y con la chaqueta puesta, sonriendo a FP sensualmente. FP también la sonrió. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella se acercó a él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

"Te queda de lujo" dijo FP, mordiéndola el cuello. Ella se rió por el tacto y soltó un gemido. Cogió a FP de las orejas y lo besó apasionadamente. Le quitó la camisa de franela y la camiseta interior. Lo tumbó bruscamente en la cama y le desabrochó el pantalón. Ya estaba listo. Se lo quitó junto con los calzoncillos y, cuando hizo el amago de quitarse la chaqueta, FP la dijo "¡no! Déjatela puesta". Ella sonrió y, poco a poco, se introdujo en él.

Cuando terminaron y se tumbaron en la cama, FP dijo "no me he puesto condón" mirándola. Ella sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho. "Mañana tomaré la pastilla, no te preocupes".

Poco a poco se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Alice se levantó con un pequeño escozor en la cadera. El tatuaje. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a FP y se fue al baño para echarse crema. Abrió el botiquín, cogió las pastillas del día después y se tomó una bebiendo agua directamente del grifo. Se puso unas bragas limpias y una camiseta de AC/DC y fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

El ruido de los platos despertó a FP, que por un momento no sabía dónde estaba. Se puso los calzoncillos y los pantalones y salió hacia la cocina. Allí estaba su chica, preparando el desayuno mientras bailaba con la canción que sonaba en la radio. Se apoyó en la pared a observarla, y cuando ella notó su presencia, se sobresaltó.

"¡FP!" gritó, dejando los vasos de zumo en la mesa, "me has asustado".

FP la cogió de la cadera y la atrajo hacia él, besándola apasionadamente. "Lo de anoche estuvo bien" dijo sonriendo, "¿te apetece repetirlo?" susurró en su oreja.

"Me encantaría" respondió Alice, "pero tengo planes esta mañana". FP frunció el ceño. "He quedado con Mary por el trabajo de Literatura" le dio un beso suave en los labios.

Se sentaron a desayunar en silencio. "¿Vas a contárselo a tus padres?" preguntó FP después de beber de su zumo.

Alice lo miró. No había pensado en sus padres. Sabía que se enfadarían, y probablemente la impondrían un castigo, pero al final aceptarían que su hija pertenecía ahora a ese mundo. "Cuando vuelvan me sentaré con ellos y se lo explicaré" dijo, asintiendo.

"Sabes que me echarán la culpa a mí, ¿verdad?" dijo FP, mirándola a los ojos. "Tu padre no me quiere ni ver".

Alice sonrió. Era cierto. "Les diré que todo fue idea mía, que tú no tuviste nada que ver" dijo, "pero si oyes muchos gritos y ves a mi padre saliendo de casa con una escopeta, corre". Ambos se rieron.

Después de desayunar, FP se vistió completamente y se fue.

El fin de semana transcurrió con normalidad. Alice no tenía la sensación de que su vida hubiese cambiado tan radicalmente después de unirse a las Serpientes. Pero es cierto lo que dicen, todo es calma antes de la tormenta...

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Comentarios, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Otro capítulo más. Lo primero que quiero hacer es disculparme por la tardanza y por mis conocimientos sobre Fútbol Americano. Soy española y apenas entiendo el que tenemos aquí. Lo segundo, ¡disfrutadlo!**

 **Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada, tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

El lunes por la tarde, Walter y Barbara estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, callados, cuando Alice llegó a casa después del instituto.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Alice, preocupada por el extraño silencio.

Sus padres se miraron y Walter levantó la chaqueta de las Serpientes de Alice. "Esto ocurre" dijo con voz ronca. Estaba enfadado.

"Papá, puedo explicarlo" dijo Alice soltando la mochila en el suelo.

Su padre se cruzó los brazos en el pecho y apretó la mandíbula. "¿A sí?" preguntó, "pues espero que sea una buena explicación porque no pienso dejar que mi hija se una a esa banda de criminales" dijo, gritando.

Barbara lo miró sorprendida. Jamás había visto a su marido tan enfadado. "Walter, cariño, cálmate y hablemos" dijo mientras intentaba sentarlo en la silla.

"¿Que me calme?" preguntó irónicamente, "nuestra hija ha hecho lo único que he intentado que evitase toda su vida" dijo, todavía gritando. "Y estoy seguro de que toda la culpa es de ese chico, Jones".

"Papá, FP no ha tenido nada que ver" dijo Alice, elevando también la voz, "la decisión ha sido únicamente mía".

Walter se acercó a ella y la preguntó "¿de verdad piensas que me voy a creer que el hijo del jefe no ha tenido nada que ver en esto?", levantando la chaqueta. "Crees que soy tonto y no sé que ahora sois muy 'amiguitos'". Hizo el amago de salir por la puerta del trailer pero su hija lo cogió del brazo.

"¿Dónde vas papá?" preguntó asustada.

"A demostrarle a ese chico Jones lo que se consigue cuando metes a mi niña donde no debes" dijo con voz ronca.

Alice se interpuso entre él y la puerta. "Papá, no" dijo convencida, "ya te he dicho que todo ha sido decisión mía, FP no ha tenido nada que ver". Su padre la miró a los ojos y Alice pudo ver toda la deshonra que sentía en ese momento. Su hija lo había fallado. El silencio inundó el trailer. Walter tiró la chaqueta al suelo y desapareció en su habitación. Barbara lloraba en la cocina por los gritos de su marido y Alice sentía un gran nudo en el estómago por haber visto tan decepcionado a su padre.

Tras estar un momento apoyada en la puerta, cogió la chaqueta del suelo, se la puso y salió del trailer. Caminó por el sendero que llevaba al bosque, llorando. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando se paró, pero calculó que mínimo media hora. El sol se ponía en el horizonte y el viento comenzaba a ser frío. Una mano la tocó el hombro y ella se sobresaltó. Era FP.

"Pensaba que no ibas a parar nunca" dijo sonriendo. Tenía las mejillas rojas por el frío. Instintivamente, Alice lo abrazó, llorando, y este le devolvió el abrazo de forma protectora.

"Me odia" dijo apoyada en el pecho de su novio mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro y manchaba la camiseta de FP. "Mi padre me odia".

"Eh, no digas eso" dijo FP susurrando, "tu padre te adora. Sólo está un poco cabreado, pero se le pasará". La apartó de su pecho, la dio un beso en la cabeza y la secó las lágrimas.

"No puedo volver" dijo más calmada, "no después de lo de antes".

"Quédate esta noche en mi casa" dijo FP, todavía con sus manos sujetando su cara, "mis padres ni se enterarán".

La cogió de la mano y caminaron de vuelta al camping. Cuando llegaron, ya estaba oscuro. Alice se coló en la habitación de FP por la ventana mientras él entró por la puerta principal. Desde allí, observó cómo sus padres cenaban en silencio, sin mirarse.

"He hecho unos sándwiches" dijo FP entrando en la habitación, "la nevera nunca suele estar llena, excepto de cervezas" sonrió tristemente.

"Gracias" dijo Alice cogiendo uno. Comieron en silencio mientras ella notaba que FP no la quitaba el ojo de encima. Cuando terminaron, FP la dijo que se pusiese cómoda y llevó el plato de vuelta a la cocina. Cuando volvió, Alice estaba dormida. La puso una manta por encima y se tumbó a su lado.

* * *

Alice había vuelto a casa a la mañana siguiente, pero las cosas no habían mejorado desde entonces. En su primera semana como Serpiente, el sheriff ya la había llamado la atención un par de veces cuando la pilló a ella y a unos cuantos más bebiendo en el parking del autocine. Pero lo peor de todo era que su padre seguía sin hablarla.

Por suerte, tenía la compañía de FP y el resto de la banda. Además, nadie en el instituto sabía que se había unido a las Serpientes del Sur y seguían sin sospechar de su relación con FP. Los viernes por la tarde no trabajaba, y aprovechaba para cenar en Pop's con Mary. Siempre había tenido una relación extraña con ella. La consideraba una amiga, aunque no la más cercana. Pero desde que Hermione estaba con Hiram, ella y Mary se habían acercado más.

"¿Cómo fue la cena con los padres de Fred el otro día?" preguntó Alice comiendo una patata.

Mary la miró y sonrió. "Bastante bien la verdad" dijo, "pensé que iba a ser peor".

"Ahora le toca a él enfrentarse a tu padre" dijo Alice sonriendo. Todos en el pueblo sabían cómo era el padre de Mary, el estricto abogado.

Mary le robó una patata y dijo "mi padre quiere conocerle para darle el visto bueno, pero yo ya le he advertido que me da igual su opinión". Alice se rió. Sabía que Mary no tenía pelos en la lengua, como ella. En ese instante, Hermione y Hiram entraron por la puerta cogidos del brazo.

"Cobra uno y cobra dos a las doce en punto" susurró Mary mirando hacia la puerta. Alice se giró para verles. Hermione las avistó y sonrió en forma de saludo. Mary y Alice hicieron lo mismo. Se sentaron en una mesa en la otra punta, y mientras Pop les atendía, Fred entró por la puerta. Se acercó a las chicas, le dio un beso a Mary y se sentó a su lado.

"Hola Alice" saludó Fred. Alice sonrió. "¿Sabes dónde puede estar FP?" preguntó.

Alice negó con la cabeza. "Llevo sin verlo desde esta mañana" mintió. Se imaginaba que FP estaría en el White Wyrm con Tall Boy y el resto. No lo había visto desde esa mañana.

"Lo digo porque mañana tenemos partido y hoy no se ha presentado al entrenamiento" dijo Fred cogiendo una patata de Mary. Los Bulldogs se enfrentaban el sábado a sus eternos rivales, los Ravens del Baxter High de Greendale, y todo el mundo asistiría. Pero sin FP, uno de los jugadores clave para el partido, los Bulldogs estaban perdidos.

"Aparecerá, no te preocupes" dijo Alice.

"Mientras no lo haga borracho..." dijo Fred, antes de que Pop se acercara a tomarle el pedido.

* * *

El sábado por la noche, las gradas del campo del fútbol del Riverdale High estaban hasta arriba de gente. Alice y Mary se sentaron en la primera fila, observando a las animadores, capitaneadas por Penélope, animar el ambiente. La gente, alumnos, padres y profesores tanto de Riverdale como de Greendale, vitoreaba y cantaba a pleno pulmón. A pesar de ser una noche fría, todos sudaban de la emoción. Los Ravens salieron primero, y todos sus fieles seguidores los animaron con entusiasmo. Luego entraron los Bulldogs, capitaneados por el arrogante Clifford Blossom. Las animadoras empezaron a cantar y bailar. Los alumnos de Riverdale a aplaudir con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando Alice se fijó en FP. No lo había visto desde el viernes por la mañana, y sabía que tendría que haberle pasado algo. Ahora tenía la respuesta. Un ojo morado y el labio roto. Por eso no había ido al entrenamiento de ayer.

Ambos equipos se colocaron en posición en el centro del campo y comenzó el partido. Los Ravens anotaron el primer gol. Y el segundo y el tercero. El entrenador, frustrado, empezó a regañar a sus jugadores. Hal Cooper anotó el primero de los Bulldogs, y las gradas estallaron en vítores. Fred perdió una oportunidad valiosa de marcar y el entrenador le insultó. Los minutos pasaban y los Bulldogs iban perdiendo. Hasta que un milagro llamado FP Jones decidió ponerse manos a la obra. Marcó un gol tras otro. El público no se lo podía creer. Cuando el árbitro pitó el final de partido, los Bulldogs ganaban por más de siete puntos. FP había salvado el partido.

La fiesta de celebración tuvo lugar un par de horas más tarde, en casa de los Cooper. El padre de Hal estaba de viaje por negocios y su mujer había decidido acompañarle porque no se fiaba de él. Todo el mundo estaba eufórico. El alcohol entraba mejor que nunca y la gente estaba feliz. Incluso Hal se había acercado a FP a darle la enhorabuena y un abrazo.

Cuando la fiesta empezaba a decaer, FP y Alice se subieron a la camioneta y Alice se quedó dormida. Cuando la camioneta se paró y Alice se despertó. Se dio cuenta de que no estaban en Sunnyside. Era un claro en medio del bosque.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí, FP?" preguntó Alice somnolienta. FP sonrió, salió del coche y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de su camioneta. Alice hizo lo mismo. Allí, FP había esparcido una manta y un par de cojines. Cogió a Alice de la cadera y la subió. Ella se acomodó y él hizo lo mismo. Se tumbaron abrazados al otro, observando las estrellas.

"Te quiero, Alice" dijo FP en un susurro, basando la cabeza de su novia.

Alice sonrió y dijo "yo también te quiero". Levantó la cabeza y besó a FP. Él profundizó el beso y se colocó encima de ella. Hicieron el amor de la manera más romántica posible, bajo las estrellas.

 **¿Qué os a parecido? Vuelvo a disculparme por la tardanza. He tenido demasiado trabajo este último mes. ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! Comentarios, please.**


End file.
